Overcenter clamps for holding together members are known. Such clamps typically include an band hingedly connected to a lever arm. The band engages one member and the lever arm engages the other member with the hinged connection enabling the band to be tensioned which results in a clamping force being applied to the members. Among the advantages of an overcenter clamp is the relative ease with which it can be attached to the members, the relatively large clamping force it can apply to the members and the relative ease with which it can be opened. Also, an overcenter clamp can usually withstand a repeated number of openings and closings without appreciably fatiguing.
Overcenter clamps are sometimes used to clamp together containers which are assembled in an automated assembly process. One example of such an automated assembly process is the insertion of filter elements into air cleaner housings and clamping the housing members together by means of an overcenter clamp. The hinged connection between each band and lever arm typically allows free rotation of the band with respect to the lever arm about the hinged connection. This free rotation can require a sophisticated automated assembler to grasp the overcenter clamp and apply it to the members. Considerable manipulative ability can be required of the automated assembler to orient the band and lever arm with respect to the members and to connect the band and lever arm to the members.
If the required automated assembler is not available due, for example, to cost, then the overcenter clamp is typically applied by hand even in an otherwise automated assembly process. This can limit the speed and efficiency of the overall assembly process.